Natsuki in a box!
by jam-chan
Summary: It's too late for natsuki to formulate a birthday plan nor can she buy anything special at this stage. The only thing left to give is...


A/N: sounds ridiculously similar to 'dick in a box' eh? laugh. didnt even realise that until coming up with the title. so, since noticing the lack in birthday fics this year, i felt the need to contribute as i have not done in ages. please do review : )

disclaimer: mai hime belongs to sunrise

_italics - natsuki's thought_

normal - shizuru

* * *

**Natsuki in a box?!**

A shy kiss to my cheek. Slightly trembling hands at my back. 'Happy Birthday' uttered through cherry blossom lips. Best birthday ever or what?

* * *

earlier that day...

Waking up at 7am, daily routines on replay mode; let us fast forward to the part where I check the calendar. It was only then that I realised that this is the day, the one day in the year that all your wishes should be granted, where one could be selfish and bask in attentions from loved ones. Problem is, she, my one and only wish, would not be granted nor would I be basked in her attention.

_What should I do? Why am I always so damn late? It's 3 hours and a broken clock after the time I'm supposed to wake up at! Bed hair, dirty laundry, cup noodles on the table…there's something else I need to fix. What was it again? OH SHIT. _

* * *

Sigh.

'Bubuzuke! Are we not good enough companions? Eh? Keep sighing and I'll, I'll…make you regret ever sighing!'

It was easy to block out that excuse of a threat and I knew Haruka-san was only trying to say 'are you ok?' in her own peculiar way.

'Haruka-san should already know that she is the best companion one could ever ask for.' I replied calmly while sipping at the tea.

'Bubuzuke has a point!' Haruka-san soon went into a banter of why she is of quote 'superer quality' unquote.

Sigh.

Loneliness was something I was not used to. Despite being surrounded by people at this exact moment, I still felt only one thing; loneliness.

_Think Think THINK. Kuga Natsuki, please put your non-existent brain to use for once! Ok, she likes tea and…embarrassing me…teasing me…touching me…me…me…me… Ah ha, solution found. I could just give her moi! Oh my god, Kuga Natsuki just came up with the lamest idea of all. I hate my brain. However, given the circumstance (namely, forgetting the date and time), the urgency of the situation (thus preparing shit all) and my inability to think things through when I'm this messed up in the head, I decided to go through with the 'lamest idea of all'. _

_An image of myself popping out of a ginormous gift wrapped box wearing nothing but well, red ribbons (or purple? She likes purple right?), declaring shamelessly and sluttily 'would you like to open me up?' with my mouth hanging open and tongue licking my lips suggestively is…freaky to say the least. Impossible, I'll never stoop down to that level of low. Never. Ever. Maybe? Hmm, would she actually like that though? _

* * *

If only my dearest Natsuki would pop out of a ginormous gift wrapped box wearing nothing but purple ribbons, declaring shamelessly and sluttily 'would you like to open me up?' with her mouth hanging open and tongue licking her lips suggestively… Ara? Is that blood I see?

_Right. Plan A – Get yourself a fat-ass box_

_Bring said box to her front door_

_Strip down to nothing_

_Wrap yourself in purple ribbons_

_Practice saying 'would you like to open me up?' as hornily as you can_

_Kami-sama. Why am I actually going through with this? Is this even a remotely good way to confess? Just because I concluded that she would like this doesn't mean that I should just, just ugh. I embarrass myself._

* * *

After being taken to Youko-sensei's office for a check up as requested by Haruka-san, I dragged my still limp body off to my apartment. Due to my blood loss, my anaemia was now making a comeback apparently. Please do not act surprised, what did you think the tea was for? And why is my complexion so very pale?

Ara, is that a very large box in front of my door?

* * *

A/N: that was rushed and pretty badly written...either ways, if you like, review and the next M-rated chp could be underway. its just that i would see no point in writing my first smut fic without some audience ;D and one last thing, Happy birthday shizuru! : )


End file.
